THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS PART 1 FABLE
by Liramolt
Summary: THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS GO TO FABLE
1. Chapter 1

THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS PART 1 FABLE

THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS PART 1 FABLE CAST

SAPPHIRE DIAMOND

EMERALD DIAMOND

RUBY DIAMOND

HOBS(ALL KIND)

THE HERO

LADY GREY

JACK OF BLADES

ARCHEOLOGIST

MINIONS

MAZE

THERESE


	2. Chapter 2

**INTRODUTION**

Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald Diamond are three sisters. They love playing on games.

Emerald owns a green PSP and a clear controller for Ruby's playstation one. Ruby owns a playstation one and a grey controller. Sapphire, though, owns a black controller for Ruby's playstation one and an Xbox.

They played on games since the sisters where little. Now, Sapphire is 19 years old, Ruby is 10 years old and Emerald is 23 years old.

Sapphire always wondered what it would be like being in Fable. One night, she opened her window, stuck her head out, looked at the stars and wished with her eyes close.

'I wish we were in Fable'


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

**THE JORNEY BEGINS**

Sapphire slowly opened her eyes, then shot up in a sitting position.

'Where am I?' She whispered. She was in a bed with clear white sheets. Her wide sapphire blue eyes scanned the room. The wall was cold looking. The cold touch of grey metal walls had huge pipes weaving in and out the walls and roof. Her long, dark blue ponytail gently fell off her shoulder in her one-minute silence of confusion. Still puzzled, she climbed out of the bed and her bare feet landed on the cold stone floor.

Feeling the coldness in her feet, she looked down and saw her bare feet and legs. Then she looked herself. No clothes! She was standing in the middle of the room only in her underwear? In her shock, she searches the room in great panic. Then she saw a little brown bag with clothes neatly folded next to it. In a rush, she scrambled the clothes on.

She was fully dressed in a light blue, sleeve-less t-shirt, black leather pants which were tucked in her big black boots with long brown laces, and a black belt. She smiled to herself, and then she turned to the mystery brown bag on the floor. She kneeled down to it and search in the bag to see anything that explains were she was and what happened. She felt a leather cover on something. She pulled her arm out and fished out a black leather book with a big red 'P' and a big blue 'S'.

PS

'_PS? PS…PLAY STATION!!' _Sapphire thought. She opened the mystery book and started to read the first chapter

_1:HELLO_

_You're wish came true._

_You must not worry about your friends and family and your world. Time has frozen. You may enjoy your time, but you have MISSIONS._

_SELECTto see MISSIONS_

She turned the page over.

_2:MISSIOONS _

_Press SELECT and a graphical screen will appear out of a small black square in the middle of your controller._

_3:CONTROLLER_

_Each will have a controller of your own. You will have INFINITY life._

_You will be hurt,_

_You will be bruised_

_You will be in pain_

_You will bleed_

_But you won't DIE!_

_If anything important is needed, hold your controller and think of the item. It may be in you're pocket or you're bag soon. Now start_

_YOU'RE ADVENTURE!_

Sapphire looked at the bottom of the page.

WARNING: If you don't do your missions, you and you're company will NEVER ESCAPE!

Sapphire swallowed and gently closed the book.

'_Company?' _She asked herself. A million questions flooded in her mind.

Then the word _controller _came into her mind. She dipped her hand in the bag again and pulled out a shiny black controller. It was glowing blur and red brightly.

She forgotten about her important missions and held the controller tightly. Something fell in her bag. She quickly fished her hand in the bag and held out a penknife. She did it again and also held out a torch. She started to think more things but then she gasped.

'_God, I'm still here! I need to find my sisters so they won't get hurt.'_ She paused '_and maybe me.'_ She got up on her feet and placed the brown bag on her back. She tightly tied the black controller's wire around her belt. She walked toward the door and opened it cautionary.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 2 RUBY'S NEW ADMIRERS

Sapphire poked her head out of the large gloomy arch way and saw a big hall, all grey and cold metal walls with concrete floor. She was on a high ledge and a ladder hanging from it. She looked up and saw a huge T.V screen with hobs marching and a big hob standing on a big stand proudly.

She carried on searching for her sisters. She climbed down the ladder. As she walked on the cold concrete floor and saw a big sigh above double doors. The sigh had a big yellow hob face with big black letters saying:

CAFÉ

She pushed the double doors open and gasped. She had never seen so many hobs. She found herself in a canteen with hundreds and hundreds of hobs drinking tea with their little fingers sticking up in a posh way. She scanned her eyes and something caught her attention. She saw a small girl with red short hair, small pretty features and a red-sleeve-less dress and huge red boots which goes up to her knees. It was Ruby Diamond. Ruby was surrounded by hobs sitting and lying around her, dreamily looking at her. Sapphire ran to Ruby.

'Hey Ruby, what are you doing here with all these hobs?' Sapphire asked, squatting down to ruby's level next to where ruby was sitting. Wide pink eyes gazed up at her, surprised. Then, slowly, Ruby pulled a lock of hair out of her mouth, where she was chewing on it nervously, and got her feet to hug Sapphire. Sapphire stood up.

'Sapphire? you're here too?' Ruby asked in a quite voice.

'Yes! I'm here' Sapphire yelled in a sarcastic voice. 'You thought hat I wasn't here you can do the hell you like without getting into trouble, didn't you?'

Ruby gave her innocent eyes and shook her head. But Sapphire was not fooled.

'Listen, Ruby. We got to get out of here. You'll never know…a hob might hit us.' Sapphire hissed, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby shook her head, no.

'All the hobs like me.' Ruby smiled. Sapphire shook her head.

'Okay' Sapphire tried to be serious. 'Stay here and I _mean_ it... I'll g and investigate.' Ruby smiled.

'_At least I get to stay with the sligs.'_ Ruby thought.

Sapphire sighed and left the café. She looked around the hall and saw a dark tunnel. She walked through the darkness and suddenly tripped on something. She got sucked in a tunnel on the floor, a well. Dust kept getting in her eyes and her heart was hitting under her blue sleeve-less top in panic. She tightly closed her eyes and………..


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 3

JOINING THE MINION ARMY

…she found herself in the air, her hair gently wiping her cheeks. She had a feeling of fear while she was in the air for a few seconds. When she fell back down, she landed on both of her feet. She nearly collapsed on the floor because of the pressure on her feet when she landed. She wobbled a little. She looked around, seeing metal platforms and grounds, little tepee-like tents with an old, stained cotton look and long poles with tattered flags. She sniffed the air and pulled a face.

"Urge! What's that smell? It smells like scat, rot and poison." Sapphire murmured. She looked up at the sky. "And the sky is disgusting!" She couldn't help adding.

She was right.

The sky was poisoned by a green and yellowish gas, making the sky a poisoned colour. Sapphire jumped when she heard someone yell. She ducked for cover behind a metal box. She peeped from the box and looked around. She heard another yell. They sounded like commands in an army, the same commands she heard in her cadet army force. She stood up; looking around alarmed, then she saw him. Down below her was a man. A man she saw on the game she played, 'Fable_'_.

"Parade! Turn left! By the left, quick march!"

Maze

He was wearing his shiny blue clothes. He was standing below Sapphire on a tall, metal platform. In front of him was a huge wide area, and on that area, was thousands and thousands of minions.

Sapphire held her breath when she saw them. She couldn't move, she was too scared. She wouldn't climb down the metal ladders. She was only scared, by the huge, evil-looking creatures.

"_Imagine getting killed by that! That's why I'm not going anywhere near them." _Sapphire thought. Then she felt something vibrate against her leg. She looked down and saw her controller vibrating and glowing bright blue and red. She smiled at it. It seems to be talking to her and knows what she thinks. It looked like it was saying:

"_Come on. You will not die, remember? I'm always here, as long I'm not more than 100 metres away from you."_

Sapphire took several deep breaths and than gently climb down the ladders. She felt like she was going be face to face with a large, hungry lion. She watched the minions march by Maze's commands. There was two big minions, one on each side of Maze. Sapphire's heart thumped faster and faster and faster. This was the bravest thing she did so far. But this is an adventure, so scary or humorous or romantic or sad things would happen. That's the fun of it. (Right? XD)

One of the big minions turned to sapphire. Sapphire gasped. The big minion nudged the other big minion, than told Maze. Although Sapphire couldn't hear them, she knew it was bad about her. They all glared at her while the minion army marched.

They have spotted her.

Sapphire felt all the blood drain out of her face. Without losing a second, she sprinted to the marching army to hide. The she realized how stupid she was.

But she was too late. Although she was easy to see, she didn't take any risks. She copied the army as they turned and marched and Holt. She found it easy at first, but it was hard to march and Holt, because she had two legs, not four legs. But Maze watched her march, and he was _impressed._ The whole army halted. Sapphire stood at attention. She looked up afraid and saw another big minion, but he was different.

The minion army lifted their heads up, while Sapphire kept her head low in fear. She was afraid to look up. As Maze waddled to the army one by one, the big minion next to Sapphire tapped on her shoulder gently. Sapphire tried to look up at him. She was able to look up at him.

"Keep your head up." He whispered in a deep voice. Sapphire lifted her head.

"Like this?" She asked quietly.

"That's right." He murmured back, nodding his head.

When Maze came to sapphire, he smiled at her. He was impressed with her and he wanted her to join the minion army. He didn't know what she was or where she came from, but all he cared was he want her to be in his army.

"New recruit, hey?" He smiled.

Sapphire nodded.

"Yes sir." She whispered. Maze yelled loudly to inform the army.

"To all minions! I welcome you with our new recruit,-'He trailed off, not knowing her name. He bended down to Sapphire's size.

"What's your name?" He murmured to her.

"Sapphire Diamond, sir." She replied in a tiny voice.

"SAPPHIRE DIAMOND!" Maze finished loudly. Sapphire heard a loud cheer behind her. All the army cheered and whistled to her. Sapphire felt pride inside her. She felt a hard slap on her back. She turned and saw the face and the minion that looked different and helped her out.

"Nice one!" He yelled in a deep voice over the cheering. He held his hand out, with his nails black and his middle finger smaller then the rest. "I'm Bro the minion." He introduced himself. Sapphire smiled and took his green, large hand.

"Hey, I'm Sapphire." She replied with a huge smile and shook his hand.

From that day on, Sapphire trained with the minion army with Bro the minion.

Sapphire and Bro became very good friends and Ruby enjoyed sitting in the café with the hobs talking to them…and what about Emerald?


End file.
